Talk:The Veloz Guide to Lovia
Wow, me likes! We should try a similar book for Brunant, cause we have no shortage of cultural, historic and natural sights. HORTON11: • 16:08, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah that would be a great idea! I think Brunant would attract loads of tourists, cause of its rich history and location in the Mediterranean! Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 16:12, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes, the climate, food and culture are big pro's, and I'm sure Lovians would enjoy visiting during the wintertime. If you like, check out this site I made, it's the official tourism website. HORTON11: • 16:19, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Great site! And I hope the IWO games bring lots of tourists to Brunant. I made the guide to attract tourists to Lovia, and I'd really like to make a similar one for Brunant Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 16:22, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes. If you want I could help you work on the Brunanter guidebook (and Lovian too). I have a few ideas and know most of the famous sites. HORTON11: • 16:28, July 16, 2013 (UTC) You know what we can add, some sore of legend or logos for sites, for example: *a definite must-see/worth the detour *worth a visit given time *not a necessity if time-strapped HORTON11: • 17:57, July 16, 2013 (UTC) The legend sounds like a great idea! We could use the star ratings you use for the restaurants. And by the way, I like the work you've done on your notepad for the Brunant one! I've also put a front cover you could use below :) Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 18:17, July 16, 2013 (UTC) : Great. Will use. If you have time do youthink you can look over the entries and make sure they "fit in" with what you wrote. HORTON11: • 18:23, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes it fits in perfectly Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 18:30, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, we can try the star system. 3 for a must-see or detour, 2 for nice but not necessary and 1 for can be skipped/specific interest. HORTON11: • 18:32, July 16, 2013 (UTC) This thing is brilliant, if you ever need a quote saying how great it is then I'll be your man, keep up the good work! :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:29, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks so much :D Have you seen the one Horton wrote about Brunant? Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 14:34, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :No, I'll go and have a look now. Also about Pool, I'm going to continue doing some work on it later today, to try and help out it's places to visit or places to do things at are: :*Harbour and Dock pub - a local gathering place, offers up fish, crab and other sea life based meals and local beers, one of the cheapest places to get a cod and chips in Lovia :*Wright & Wright tea room - a tea room older than the state of Lovia itself, serves up one of the widest varieties of teas of any resteraunt in Lovia as well as small sweet and savory snacks :*Pool Manor - the town hall, home of the local government, operates as a museum and tourist information centre :*all of the major companies also have little tourist sections in their headquarters for each of their companies It also has to offer: :*Unique architecture style resembling prarie school (wiki it :D) architecture :*there are many houses with a cheap short term rent for holiday goers Just to try and flesh out that section, also don't forget Oostermond! it's a village too! :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:59, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Great! I'll add all that info. I was going to write about Oostermond but it doesn't have an article yet Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 15:05, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Leave an empty section I'll get onto it after I'm finished with Pool. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:12, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Also, i'll write about Pool Manor but i'll leave the pub and tearoom for the dining section of the guide :) Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 15:11, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Roger roger. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 15:12, July 17, 2013 (UTC) It seems to be the case that some messages, including my message about the rating system, have been removed from the page. Why is this? Also, Centreville could be useful to mention for the Kings section because of the abandoned section of the settlement. 77topaz (talk) 15:14, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Hang on, about the first part, that may have been a different Veloz talk page. :P 77topaz (talk) 15:15, July 17, 2013 (UTC)